


When everything changed

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Relationship from Reyes perspective, Short Reyes backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Three chapters long story about Reyes - his past, feelings about Scott pre and past established relationship. Storage room sex included.





	1. Just a greenhorn

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say that I'm ecstatic about my own interpretation of Reyes' past. I wanted it to be a little more dramatic, but I guess someday I will write it right. In all seriousness, I just wanted to get to that storage room scene... and I don't regret a thing.  
> My English is not perfect, so please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes. Past times - among other things - are killing me.

Sometimes, I could still hear my old captain's shouts, from the time when he has been training me. He was an absolute asshole that one, but I really thought his methods were necessary to teach us, a bunch of greenhorns, how to survive in this harsh world we lived in.  
  
"Listen, you fuckin twerps! This galaxy isn't a nice, dreamy five-star rated apartment, you get it? It's a damn shithole, full of the dirtiest muck you will ever see with your own fuckin two eyes. And, if you're lucky enough, at the end of this job you'll still have those eyes, you understand?"  
  
Yeah, my first mission taught me that, all right. I've encountered a band of merciless mercs, who weren't necessarilly happy about me poking around their camp. Unfortunately, I was ordered to recapture a hostage they have been keeping in their base, so I'd decided to kill them, using every means available to me. I wasn't happy about it, but still it didn't faze me as much as I thought. It was me or them, and I loved myself more than a couple of complete dick wads.  
  
Unfortunately, that man who has been kept hostage didn't survive the torture those mercs put him through. I had searched the base for some clues and info, but found nothing of value. In that moment I thought that my plan had one fatal flaw - it was good that I removed the trash, but before that, I should have had questioned someone about some details. Without that, I had to return empty handed. But I picked up some really good gear and a few packages od red sand, only for money really.  
  
As expected, captain wasn't too happy about my failed mission. I had to survive through his long speech, which humiliated me in front of others and suffered a week in an isolation cell, with only water and hard bread to survive. I thought it wasn't so bad, at least I had time to think. I analyzed my every move and decision from start to finish, and I've found a solution.  
  
Collecting information with any means necessary was a key to success.  
  
When I got out, I had to handle the matter of illegal goods that I've claimed. This was a priority, fortunately I've stashed all the cargo on some isolated planet when I was on my way back from that mission. Asked here and there about guards and technicians who worked at the hangar. Fortunately, one of them was easy to sway my way - an one night stand with a little too much alcohol did the trick. I stole his shuttle keys and abandoned all rookie pilots squad along with that lousy captain.  
  
I wanted to challenge myself.  
  
For some time, I've been living an exciting, but lonely life of a common thug. I've learned some things through my victories and loses. Took some dirty jobs too, not because I needed money, but because it was a chance for me to spread my wings more. I wanted to know, where my limit of possibilities lie. So I beat some guys up, killed others, then took part in some torturing. It wasn't pretty or pleasant, but the only thing that came to my mind looking at it was something like 'that fucker deserved this'.  
  
But I realised that I was changing in one of those bastards too. Merciless. And that wasn't my plan. I wanted to be myself still, after all that. But I wondered if escape was even possible with all that happened. Didn't I change too much? And where could I start over?  
  
And then I've stumbled upon information about some big recruitment. It seemed like some people wanted to start over in another galaxy. Their plan looked solid and many people has signed up already... and I needed a change.  
  
I, Reyes Vidal, signed up for it.


	2. Meeting Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on events that took place when Scott landed on Kadara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I correctly used the dialogue lines from the game. I have really terrible memory D: It took me some time to somewhat clean this chapter, but third one will be easier, so I will probably post it sooner than this one. 
> 
> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos :->

I said something about signing up for Andromeda, didn't I?  
  
It was hard. Not the journey, of course, which everyone spent sleeping in cryo. After that, when Nexus failed to deliver us a place to live, everything went wrong for most people. Some left. Like me. And that damned woman, Sloane Kelly. Hated the bitch from the first moment I saw her. Everything felt wrong about her. And she never proved me otherwise.  
  
Unfortunately, I ended up at the same planet as her, and under her filthy boot.  
  
Well, that was okay... for a time. I was already planning to get rid of her. Fine, she kept the Kadara Port safe from the kett, but anyone could do that with enough manpower. Or money. You can move anything with enough funds in your pocket. Especially people with greed in their hearts.  
  
I made some connections. Then made some money. Then started to work for some reputation and recognition. Kadara was deadly, but I learned to like this planet. Ideal for shady business. It had many undiscovered caves and sulfur lakes that acted like a natural defence walls. Not many people had the courage to go there and explore it all. They've started to build some establishments in safer places, but they were far from an idea of sweet homes.  
  
They were mostly dens for thugs and thieves.  
  
Just when I felt that the situation had to change, human Pathfinder arrived at Kadara and I received a message from the Resistance HQ to meet with him. Personally. It looked like he was on a misssion to free one of the angara captive,Vehn Terev. I only had to give him information and a means to access the prison if necessary.  
  
Nothing much of a trouble, but...  
  
Scott took me by surprise. He certainly looked too young for the role he carried and maybe a little immature. Really sincere, innocent, pretty boy. Agreed to share a drink with me without hesitation, with a spark of joy in his blue eyes. It was a good look, even though I noticed some signs of worry and tiredness in his body language.  
  
I've decided to trust my feelings. I could have been wrong, but it really felt like he would go with the flow if I pushed him in the right direction. It's not that he came out like a weak person, more like inexperienced one. But his words surprised me a little. For a moment, I thought he could work for Sloane and make her more powerful than she already is, but I was wrong.  
  
"Say what you want, she is a murderer" says Scott with a scorn in his voice.  
  
'I can work with that' I think. No, I want to work with that. With that passion, sense of justice and strenght. Only have to work on it a little. Because he didn't mean that Sloane kills some bad guys and acts like a guardian angel for good people. He already feels that's not the truth.  
  
I felt good about my chances.  
  
So, we worked together to free that captive angara and I let him in on the case of murders in Kadara's Port. Scott's more that ready to take action and it feels good to have someone that eager to help. More importantly, he does it without much interest. I can see that injustice hurts him deeply even though he's trying to hide it and jokes around to not to think about it all to much. It's an acceptable mechanism for his sanity to work, but I want to push him a little and awaken an anger within him.  
  
I need him to know at whom he should be mad. Who should he eliminate from his point of view. So I arranged a meeting with Keema Dorgun, an angaran representative at Kadara and my closest 'friend', who's also my partner in crime and keeper of my secrets, and told her about my newborn plan of taking Kadara from Sloane's hands. I didn't even realize how many times I've mentioned Scott's name in this discussion, but Keema chuckles.  
  
"By the stars, Reyes, you've gotten yourself in trouble." She says, and takes a sip from her glass.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask, thinking again about the plan. Of course, it has flaws, but it's the best in current situation...  
  
"Do you not hear that, in your voice? You tend to say his name in an interesting fashion, you know. And you smile."  
  
That's an alarming statement, but I shrug it off.  
  
"I smile pretty often, Keema. It's not that bad. And it's good for bussiness. I can't be all grumpy and cold, can I?"  
  
But she doesn't let it go. She's relentless, that woman.  
  
"Yes, you are a playful one, but when have you been serious about anyone? But when you say his name, there's a shadow of possesiveness in your voice. You want him not only for your plan. There is more to it."  
  
"Nonsense. I've never considered having him."  
  
I never choke on my own lies, but this time I almost did. This was getting dangerous. I quickly considered what mask should I put on my face. And soon.  
  
'You fucked it up, Reyes. You should have known better.' Thoughts attacking me are merciless. It can all blow in my face if I judged him wrong. But, even if things go astray, I could only blame it on me. And my secretive actions.  
  
"You can't tell him now, right?" Keema asks, not smiling this time.  
  
"No." That's all I can say.  
  
"I thought so. You are that kind of a bastard. But at least introduce him to me. I would like to assess what kind of trouble he can bring to us. Or help for that matter."  
  
"Right..." I give up. She touched something I thought I've buried deep within myself.  
  
It's definitely not what I need. Not what I want. But what I must have. That thought is really dangerous and I know it all too well. I tried to stop that damned feeling from raising any higher in me, but it came out as completely useless action. Actually, the possessive wanting became stronger from this failed manipulation of my own feelings.  
  
I wanted to push Scott my way, but I ended up pushing myself his way.  
  
I'm happy to see him next time. I should be mad as hell at him and myself, but damn, I can lie with my lips but not with my heart. Scott's open to flirting again and damned sparks of hope are born in my chest. He's all smug and beautiful, and I can only think of having my way with him. Make his honest eyes look at me with intensive wanting and need. I really want to mess this boyish side of him up.  
  
He's mad when I'm caught by him in Sloane's storage. I'm trying to excuse my actions, but he's mad, feeling betrayed and uncertain of my action. 'Used' and not in a happy way. But in the next second we're close, kissing and pressing against each other. I understand why, that's why I joke about it. Is he playing or flirting with me? Can't really tell. But we share a damn wonderful whisky on the roof and kiss again, this time I'm sure it's serious.  
  
He may want me back. But he doesn't know who I really am.  
  
He still doesn't know and the clock is ticking. To him I'm not a bad man, or at least not one from the worst lot, but I'm afraid of that thought. That secret of me being a bigger persona that he knows is starting to eat at me. 'I should have told him' I think when our kiss ends. 'Maybe, just maybe, I could hold him back'. But I'm a liar. And also, a coward. I could have told him in that moment, but decided to remain silent.  
  
I was too afraid to lose him. I knew that's wrong but still... I just wanted him to look at me with that sincere eyes of his a little more.  
  
So, I went and realized my elaborately cooked up plan. My goons beat Kaetus up - good guy, but seriously didn't have taste for choosing people he works for - and I've send Sloane an 'invitation' to my party. I knew she would came furious and unprepared. Loosing her right hand man hurt her and that's what I've been hoping for.  
  
She had met with Scott. That much I've expected. At least, she was thinking that he'll be negotiating terms of building an establishment on Kadara with her when the time comes. In the end, he was making Kadara's Badlands liveable. Sooner or later, he would want to establish an agreement with exiles authority. I've recieved a message that she invited him to come with her to watch her back.  
  
It was hard. Waiting. Thinking. Making up scenarios. Cursing at myself.  
  
But still, I had to be cool. I had to kill Sloane nonetheless. Because I had only this one chance and if I'd lost it, it will be over for Kadara Port.  
  
After all this waiting, they came. He came. And then he realizes who I am.  
  
The Charlatan.  
  
"All this time you've been lying to me." He says, with a reproach in his eyes.  
  
I don't want him to look at me with that kind of feeling, but I have to risk it. To change this world. If the stakes weren't that high, I would let it go long ago. But this can't continue. That woman can't rule Kadara any second longer. I'm sick and tired of her bullshit ruling. Of her nasty power displays and ridiculous taxes for people who are just trying to survive.  
  
She condemns people to their deaths, and she doesn't even care - because it's not her that pulls the trigger. She only watches from afar.  
  
It's only fair that she would die the same way as her victims. Unhonorable. Not knowing what hit her.  
  
I feel adrenaline rushing in my veins. Now or never.  
  
You know who I am, Scott. Now you only have to choose. Me or her.  
  
And then... everything changed.


	3. Storaged feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes and Scott have little "fun time" in storage room after Meridian :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Yes! I did it! I know I promised to publish this chapter earlier, but I got lost in my own world for a while... I'm not so good with smut I guess, I'm more "feelings" person, but well... I need that storage scene in my life.  
> I hope you enjoy! :-)

It was finally calm. Kadara still wasn't very nice and decent place for people to live, desperates and criminals still nested here and I had to make sure they survive. Some were curious about that Initiative's outpost near the lakes and went there asking for work. I've prepared every dossier for every person who was interested and forwarded it to Scott before I contacted the outpost's authority. They welcomed another few pairs of hands, but with an understable level of wariness. Christmas wasn't very trusting man, but I intended to work on that.  
  
As Charlatan, I've promised to keep my eye on them - the refugees and people living at the outposts. And with stable trading routes, there was no shortage of work. Guarding, moving cargo, mining resources and building - seriously, there was much to do.  
  
In the meantime, Scott visited me once before he went back to saving the galaxy. This was not long before we captured the Meridian. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. I've briefed him about all the changes on Kadara, but he seemed distracted.  
  
I was somewhat scared to ask, so I didn't. Left it at that.  
  
Of course, I had to correct myself and after that intense battle at Meridian I took him with me to one of those cozy, dark, almost empty storage rooms - cargo was probably moved long ago - and had my way with him. I've only planned to kiss and tease him a little, but he pulled me in, asking with his whole body to hold him. His breath and kisses were hot and ragged, while his body burned with desire.  
  
Well, it could've been an adrenaline rush after that big fight, and it would be bad to use it to my advantage, but my beloved man which I held dearly in my arms started to pant and beg for more stimulation pretty arousingly, so I gave up.  
  
His body was hard and hot, almost feverish. Really beautiful under my hands. I succumbed to that moment a little and allowed myself to trace every muscle under his skin with my fingers, and then my mouth started to move on her own, acting along with my thoughts of wanting Scott to be mine, but in a way it would feel fantastic to him.  
  
I opened his legs a little with my knee, asking with that gesture if he's okay with that, but there was no pause in his response. His hips moved and he was pressed to me in no time. While kissing him, allowing our tongues to interwine and our teeth to bite at the sensitive skin on our lips, I moved up my knee, caressing his thighs and crotch.  
  
Then he moved a little back.  
"Reyes, I..." His hot breath, with almost no power, tickled my cheek.  
  
"Are you backing up?" I asked, thinking how fantastic it would be if it weren't the case. I've pretty much promised both our bodies to feel good soon. Still, I was ready to unplaster my hands from him.  
  
"It's not that. Just... It's stupid, really, but can I ask you something?"  
  
"If it's not that bad as it sounds, go ahead."  
  
"No, well... I'm just thinking... We are good, right? With you wanting only me and all that great stuff."  
  
"I think that's pretty obvious, no? I'm not a doctor, but our bodies do seem to be in a strange state of being good and ready to have some fun."  
  
"Well, okay then. I'll work with that for now." He said, a little dissapointed maybe. It was dark so I couldn't see.  
  
My thoughts stopped for a moment, and then an idea popped up in my head. Was he asking about my feelings about him? It was understandable. I never said anything about it. It was only obvious that we belonged to each other. So i decided to be dead serious for that one time in my life.  
  
"I want you, Scott. With everything that make you the person that I know, with irresistible boyish charm, an adventurer's spirit, playful and jokingly attitude, sincere eyes and an almost childish heroism circling in your veins. I love your strong spirit and unwavering commitment to every task you do. Not to mention your body is seriously sexy."  
  
I felt Scott's grip tighten around me. Was it not what he wanted to hear?  
  
He kissed me, not saying anything. I answered, but there was a change in his behaviour. As he was really aggresive before, but only responded passively to my actions, now he was taking initiative and started to explore my body with his hands. They went through my hair and neck, tickled my ears and cheeks, then went for lower regions. It was pretty amusing and somewhat ticklish, and I didn't protest when he pulled up my shirt and jacket. One of his hand went for my back. I relaxed, but he just groped everything, including the front, with just enough power for it to hurt a little.  
  
Okay, I actually loved every second of this full body examination, but what's been up to?  
  
"Just what are you doing?" I asked, interrupting our kiss.  
  
He chuckled lightly, a little mischeviously to my ears.  
  
"Why? Claiming it all. It's mine now, right?"  
  
"Well, the shocking truth is it's mine but I can lend it to you."  
  
A laughter, very coarsed, escaped his mouth. With his wet lips and ragged breath, he came closer and squeezed us both with his hand. His fingers felt hot and good on my lower regions. I'd hoped he would move his hand soon.  
  
"You can lend it only to me, Reyes. And I swear I'll biotic punch everyone who dares to lay a finger on my goods."  
  
He was absolutely adorable. I've returned to the kissing part and let him take care of stroking us both. He was seriously good at this. Instead, I carefully opened his legs more and reached for his back. Scott muffled a sound that came from his mouth and arched his body. Well, I wanted to caress him a little more, but from the looks of things, he was at edge. So I hugged him and held as he quivered vulnerably after coming from his own caresses.  
  
The way Scott was panting and shamelessly smearing us both without a care was a major turn on and I regretted that we didn't light the room. The sight of him must've been beautiful. But still, we had plenty of chances to repeat that experience in better room conditions. Nothing lost to me.  
  
"Scott, are you okay?" I asked, listening to his breathing.  
  
"Funny thing, SAM just asked me the same question. It's somewhat hard to answer. He's saying something about my heartbeat rate" he answered. Surely, he was smiling.  
  
"I hope he records all of this. I won't say no to a free copy."  
  
"If I decide to share. I'm having some doubts." As he said this, Scott pushed me away with his free hand. I took a step back, trying to neaten my clothes. It was hard, I couldn't see much. And there was a matter of this sort of uncomfortable wet feeling around my lower regions, still exposed. "Damn, I only have one of these. Here, take it."  
  
He handed me a tissue. I've heard clanking of his belt and rustling of clothes, so I've wiped myself the best I could in this situation and followed in his steps. Scott's moved a little further away from me, but then he came back.  
  
"Let's continue this later, in my bed maybe? I'm inviting you."  
  
" I never say no to that kind of an invitation from you, Scott."  
  
"Thanks, Reyes. I still want to walk straight on my feet, you know. At least when I have some missions to close up. And people to talk to."  
  
"That I can understand."  
  
But, when we left the storage room, I thought to myself that doing his pathfinder's business might be harder than he expected. With his blushed cheeks, swollen lips and some damn obvious looking bite marks at his neck it could not be as easy as he thought. And his clothes were telling an interesting story too. Well, he looked like he was just assaulted in a storage room and he couldn't even deny it.  
  
I decided not to comment on that and backed up. I knew I wasn't looking any better. But I could disappear, while he could not.  
  
"I'll call you later. Or you call me, when you have time" I said, thinking just how sexy he looked there, just standing casually in the hallway. I had to fight the urge to hold him again.  
  
"I'd like it to be sooner than later" he answers, letting a smile on his flushed face. He looks a little more tired than I expected and that worries me. But he's a big boy, he can take care of himself. I really wanted to believe that. And if not, he had SAM, who certainly would take care of his health when necessary. "Go, Reyes, I'll definitely contact you. For the time being, we both have things to do, places to be, people to meet."  
  
"Right, I'm going."  
  
He kisses me and says his last goodbye, then goes to do his usual bussiness. Still forgot to confess how he loves me, but I felt that we had all the time in the world to make up for it.


End file.
